


车震

by shiluanmaya



Category: sunnee - Fandom, 杨芸晴 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22318360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiluanmaya/pseuds/shiluanmaya
Summary: 是ysl短片产物，发这存档，很涩情，有腿交
Relationships: 你xsunnee杨芸晴
Kudos: 11





	车震

“邢总，请问还需要送你吗?”司机看到红色跑车停在公司门口识相地停下脚步。

“不用，你今天下班了。”邢总迈着长腿大步走向红色跑车。跑车驾驶座上一位带着墨镜的短发美女，宽大的墨镜挡住半张脸，只露出精致的下颌线和饱满红艳的嘴唇。

“大明星今天怎么有空来接我，不怕被狗仔拍到?”邢总撑在敞篷跑车的车门上，和杨芸晴鼻子相贴，轻啄一口唇瓣。

“先上车。”杨芸晴鼻子微动，抿紧嘴角。

油门踩得紧，一路狂飙。

“怎么了，谁欺负你了?”等到跑车驶进别墅的车库，邢总忍不住询问。

杨芸晴还是不说话，自顾自熄火停车取下车钥匙，拿起一支口红对着后视镜涂，口红膏体留下红色印迹，两瓣嘴唇微抿抹匀。

邢总看的喉头发紧，吞咽口水。

杨芸晴摘下墨镜，长腿一跨跪坐在邢总的大腿上，调整姿势把座椅放平，头埋进邢总脖颈在白衬衫领口留下个口红印。

“你身上好臭，明天也必须穿这件白衬衫。”闷闷地声音。

“什么?我今天中午还洗……嘶!”小狐狸真狠，对着他的脖子狠狠咬了一口，明天肯定得留下牙印。

“你身上有其它女人的味道，我吃醋了。”杨芸晴安慰般伸出舌尖舔脖子上的印迹。

终于明白的邢总，感叹自己的无妄之灾。

“工作，接待人的香水味儿太浓了，我明天就让公司的人不准喷香水，乖。”

伸手揉肩膀上的小脑袋，头发硬硬的打了发胶，小狐狸才工作完，妆都没来得及卸就来找自己，还莫名委屈吃了飞醋。

“宝贝你?”

腿上的人不安分，手直接摸上西装裤中央。

“做爱，车震。”说完，杨芸晴收回手，头越埋越深挡住发烫的脸，一副小乌龟的样子。

知道杨芸晴缺乏安全感，邢总把身上的人放在跑车副驾驶上。

“我……我要在上面。”抬起胳膊捂脸，还是挡不住粉红的耳尖。

“等你湿透了，有你在上面的时候，别求着我放你下来。”

强势拉开手臂，含住小嘴。嘴唇上的口红膏体没有擦，有独特粘腻的味道，细心舔净，身下的人已意乱情迷，手臂搭在了他的肩上。探进唇瓣，挑来牙关，舔尽口腔每一个缝隙后，终于勾起小舌，缠绵悱恻。

舌根都被吸得发麻，杨芸晴迷迷糊糊间，双腿缓缓夹紧摩擦。

“湿了……老公湿了。”

邢总最喜欢杨芸晴在床上时能直白地说出渴求，脑袋发懵，都不清楚自己说了什么诱人的话。每次都勾得人想把她操死在床上。

看着她渴求，邢总没有抚慰。而是伸进白色内搭里解开内衣扣，满意看着内搭上两颗凸起的樱桃。他有点恶趣味，喜欢隔着衣服舔弄乳尖，白色最好，湿透的衣服贴在乳尖上，还会透出一点红。

乳尖慢慢发硬，舌头吃糖似的逗弄，含住整颗，轻戳顶端小口，又大力吸吮，像是要吸出什么东西。乳肉手感极好，滑腻软嫩让人舍不得大力。

牛仔裤勾勒出小穴形状，手指下探隔着裤子按压穴口中心。腰臀随手指起舞，想获得舒服。

“摸它……伸进去…啊……”连内裤一起脱下，手指又准又狠按住湿透的穴口，两瓣阴蒂夹住摩擦，阴核被掐住，两指插入扩张。

“宝贝，你在上面。”抽出湿淋淋的手指，把杨芸晴抱起来，对准性器放下，穴口缓缓吞咽性器，直到根部。

“嗯……啊……老公……不行了……腰软了…”敞篷跑车的好处就是骑乘时不用担心头撞车顶。杨芸晴有自己被抱起来操的错觉，下身被大力贯穿，穴内空虚得到满足，舒服得她直不起腰，只想趴着享受。

柔软无骨趴在邢总胸膛，乳肉在胸膛上摩擦，好痒…好想被玩弄。

拉着邢总手就往胸上放，少了一只手固定腰部，也不顾一个大力差点被操飞。

乳肉被大手抓住，却避开最痒的乳尖。

“老公，乳尖痒。”讨好似的挺胸，把乳尖送到大手掌心，只希望被玩到破皮。

骑乘进入前所未有的深度，内壁被开发抽插得发烫，穴内软肉舍不得性器离开，缴紧又被撞开，狠狠摩擦敏感点。穴口被撞得发疼，毛发摩擦阴蒂爽得淫水直流。

“嗯…啊……要到了……老公……受不住了……啊…”甜腻的呻吟变成短促尖叫，杨芸晴只觉得自己像失禁一样，控制不住高潮时的喷出。

“明天还有活动，不要了，会肿的。”杨芸晴从高潮中回神，却是想起什么。

“自己爽完就不要老公了?把屁股撅起来。”

被迫跪爬在座椅，撅起白嫩的屁股。双腿之间隐约能看到泛着水光的花穴，还有些泛红外翻，穴口贪婪地想吮吸什么进去，确是只能看不能碰。

性器插入双腿，摩擦间故意撵过隐藏在花穴中的阴核，有了蜜液做润滑，抽插越来越顺利，也越来越快速。

杨芸晴双手止不住颤抖，最后还是支撑不住，爬在真皮座椅上，乳肉被大手抓住揉捏，乳尖被玩得发红发胀，贴在真皮座椅上，寻求一丝清凉。

“唔……嗯……要坏了……啊……”性器顶端不断摩擦敏感的阴核，直把它磨成黄豆大小，脆弱地泛着水光等待安抚。

穴内熟悉的让人发痒的空虚感，一波波淫水争先恐后喷出花穴，双腿缴紧，正好把邢总的性器顶端卡住，紧紧束缚刺激得交出白浊。

杨芸晴腿间泥泞不堪，花穴也遭了殃。白浊洒在红肿的穴上，多了几分凌虐美感。

邢总找出车里的毯子，包裹住杨芸晴抱回别墅清理。


End file.
